My nightmare, my fantasy, my reality
by eva parker
Summary: My life was normal then my dad died an i never spoke agen. 5 years later my mom and her husband are killed and man shows up at my house and takes me away from twin brother an my only family left. now its up to him to risk his life for whatever after me.


Prologue

I wake up to my mom yelling telling me my brother was en charge and that they were going to go get some food. I look at my clock it reads 7:30 A.M. _Wow _i think to my self_ only 3 hours of sleep again 5 days in a row this has to be a record for me or something_ I get out of bed go to the bathroom and I take a hot shower and when I say hot I mean scorch your skin hot, but I cant tell right now I have more important things on my mind.

I walk down stares and head to the kitchen to poor my self some coffee. Knowing I wont survive the day with out at lest a pot and a half. "Hey Jasmine how are you this fine morning? Get enough sleep last night? No of course you didn't because your a vampire and vampires don't sleep they suck the life source out of everyone and everything around them" Alexander my brother said jokingly as he walks in the kitchen gives me a hug an kiss and takes my coffee from me grabs a bagel and walks with me in to the living room ware be makes me sit and eat knowing I wont unless he forces me. I have a problem eating food because to me it tastes like dust I know I need to eat but I just cant get my self to eat.

Alexander sit and stars going through moves something we do every Saturday after mom and her husband leave to do things they cant get done in the week. He stops on one and asked me if I wanted to see the preview or go on I nod to see the preview, we decide to watch it.

Half way threw the movie I get call and when I put my ear up to the phone and all I hear is heavy breathing and then a scream and someone saying " mom check husband check, you next." Then the phone goes dead and I'm just confused, who was this person? What did he mean? Is this some joke? " Jasmine? who was that? What did they want?" My brother hearing everything asked me looking just a stupid as I felt. I shrug stand up and head to the kitchen to get more coffee as I do the house phone rings and my brother runs in probably thinking it was the same person that just called. Before I can push talk he takes the phone from me. "hello, who is this why are you bothering my sister I will kick your ass if you hurt her." "excuse me,this is officer Jeff Powers... I'm calling to tell you your mother and father were found dead on the side of the road just a few minutes ago. I'm sorry for your loss now would you mind telling me what you meant when you answered the phone?"

My brother looks at me and drops the phone on the ground ware it shatters on the floor. He points behind me and when I turn and look there is a drop dead gorgeous man with metallic blue eyes and about 6 ft 3 standing behind me smiling like he herd everything the officer had just said and was happy about it. He looks down at me and his smile gets even bigger as he starts to reach for me. My brother snaps out of his daze when I walk back ward in to him and then he pushed my behind him and grabbed the knife off the counter and faces the strange man with the gorgeous eyes.

_Put the knife down before you hurt your self boy and just give me the girl and you wont get hurt._

My eyes grow wide as I hear his voice in my head, my brother stiffens and steps back so that my back is agents the counter. "who are you and what do you want with my sister?" . " You don't need to know that, now give the girl to me" he said out lowed to our re-leaf. I step out from behind my brother and start to walk towards the man in front of me.

"STOP, Jasmine what are you doing get back hear," my brother grabs my arm and I just look at him for a moment before I talk for the first time since my father died 5 years ago. "no, i don't want you hurt so let me go I can take care of my self I'm a big girl now."

My brother looks at me as if I have two heads, I turn to walk towards this man with no name and he looking at me with a look in his eyes I had never seen be looked my way before, ever He reaches for my hand an kisses it with this strange look still in his eyes. "i will go with you of my own free will if you take my brother also and you promise not to hurt him… or me."

Looking shocked at my request. _I cant you are the one in trouble hear not him he will be fine just forget about him you will be better off mon amour. _I look at my brother with sad eyes knowing I might not see him against ever because whether I wanted to leave or not I was leavening today.

I walk over to him and give him the biggest hug and kiss I have ever given him and whisper goodbye and tell him I love him and will never for get him and everything he did for me. I look in to his eyes wanting to remember everything about him, he starts to cry, he tells me he loves me to and he will never for get me ether.

When we finally separate this strange man whose name I still don't know takes my hand and starts to walk with me out the kitchen and out the front door and standing in front of me is a black 1954 Jaguar XK120.

I stop walking an just star at it the strange man also stops to look at it with me. " I took the worst car I had sorry if its not the best car ever." He looks at me so see what I thought _omg _I thought to my self _what an awesome car I want it maybe he will let me drive it. _I turn and look at him and I see hes trying hard not to laughing. _Sorry mon amour you cant drive my car we have some place to get to first then maybe if your lucky you cant try my crap car out._

Still laughing he picks my up and throws me in the car like a way nothing at all and I know for a fact I have a little meet on me, enough for people to notices but not that much, I still the same twig I always am. He starts the car and hits the gas before I have a chance to put my seat belt on I realize were already going 150mph. Then I remember this rode is 25mph and I scream and he slams on the brakes which causes me to almost fly out of the car.

"what wrong are you OK did you get hurt." He starts to look me over and when he goes to pick up my shirt I jump out of the car so fast I fall on my ass. He takes one look at me realize I'm just fine and starts laughing at me again I can feel my face turn red with anger and I stand up walk over to his car door and I slap him as hard as I can, which it seems is enough to snap his neck to the side.

When he finally looks at me his eyes are bright red. Freaking out I start walking back ward but before I could get back far enough he grabs my hand and pulls me on his lap griping my arms so hard I know I will be bruised in a few minutes. "Do not EVER lay a hand on me again or I will kill you my self instead of save you. Do you understand Jasmine?" He said my name with such hate I just node my head and crawl back in my seat trying so hard not to cry and just wanting to go home to my brother but knowing I can never see him again.

He starts to drive but going slower then before probably figuring out that was the reason for the scream.

After awhile I fall asleep and when I wake up I'm in a 7 eleven parking lot by my self with no sine of the man with the blue eyes that turn red. I look away for a second then look back with little to no time to ketch the candy bar the was thrown at my head. "Got you some food and stuff." he said handing me the rest of the stuff in the bag he had in his hand. " thank you... um I don't think I ever herd your name what it it?" "I never told you my name ...tell now," he explains with a smile. " It's Cole, nice to meet you."


End file.
